Star vs the Forces of Oneshots
by TheOneAndOnly1993
Summary: Ficlets centering around our favorite weirdos and their loved ones. Some will be funny, some will be sad. Romantic, horrific, and everything in between. Updates sporadically.
1. Cooking - Star's First Nachos

_**_Monday - Cooking: Let's start with something simple and very likable._**_

* * *

 _"Marcoooooh!"_ He was given a start, and not because of the mention of his name, but because the one who said it was right at his door.

Marco Diaz turned away from his laptop to find Star Butterfly, his family's newest exchange student, currently leaning her royal person against the doorway. Her eyes were noticeably droopy.

Marco quirked a brow. "Do they not knock in Mewni?" he asked, half-joking. In a sudden flash of fear, he hoped that was not some offensive, cultural thing he just made fun of.

Thankfully, either Star did not care or she ignored him completely. "I'm hungryyyy," she rubbed her belly, "and there's nothing to _eeeeat."_

"Again?" Marco closed his laptop, never breaking eye contact with her. "We just had dinner, like, an hour ago."

"Yeah, but I have an appetite only friendship can satisfy." She drank in the flat look Marco sent her way, then giggled sheepishly. In a quick, quiet voice, she asked him, "Marco, are there any snackies?"

The boy shook his head, much to his new friend's despair. "Not on hand, no. Sorry, Star." Although, just as he said that Marco was struck with an idea. "Actually, I could make some nachos. Are you in the mood for those?"

The way Star began clapping her hands, bouncing on her toes, made Marco grin. "YESYESYES! Those sound _soo-_ per yummy!" Star froze in her little dance, suddenly giving Marco a funny look. "What are 'nah-chose?'"

* * *

"This is only going to take a few minutes. I've... never actually made these for friends before. I really hope you like them." Marco smiled shyly as he entered the kitchen, Star skipping just behind him.

With wide, blue eyes peeking over the counter, Star watched her new bestie work his Earth-magic, pressing a button on the mechanical oven to activate it. After putting on a poofy hat that Star just wanted to flatten against his head, Marco took a huge bag out from the pantry and a metal dish from the oven, and proceeded to pour dozens of crispy foodstuffs onto the plate.

Star had so many questions - where did those come from? Did Marco make them? He must have, he's already super smart, and he doesn't need a servant to make her food. He does it himself!

 _"What are those?"_ she whisper-yelled, nose poking over the counter when a familiar, sharp scent filled her nostrils.

Marco smiled a relaxed smile as he answered, " _These_ are tortilla chips! Essential in making nachos, as much as the cheese here."

There were several cheeses Marco had taken out from the fridge: orange, white, white with holes. "You can't have one without the other, they're what makes nachos, well, _nachos_."

Star listened, thought, and then giggled. "So cute!" she quipped.

"Huh?" It was Marco's turn to give her a funny look while he searched for something in the drawer - a metal grater.

Star grinned wistfully as she explained, "These two totally different foods compliment each other so well! It's adorable!"

"Heh... I guess so."

The first chunk, orange, Marco took to a metal grater and proceeded to layer the shavings over these "chips." With bated breath, Star watched him add _another_ layer of chips on top of the cheese, then grate the white hunk on top of that.

"Two layers of chips?!" Star gasped. "Is there another friend coming to snack with me?"

Marco simply laughed. "No, no. It's essential, trust me."

When she realized he was going to add a _third_ layer of chips and cheese, Star was just about ready to squeeze the cute right out of this Earth boy. She thought it was all done after Marco grated some swissed cheese, until he left the fridge with handfuls of veggies - olives, tomatoes, jalapenos. Marco sliced, diced, and sprinkled each one with swift, dexterous cuts.

He had clearly done this many times.

"I would _never_ be able to do this on my own!" Star remarked as the concoction entered the metal oven. "You're so smart, Marco!"

Her friend turned red as his hoodie. "Eh, I'm not that great... So, how was your first official day on Earth?" His smile turned sympathetic. "Sorry you had to be alone - Principal Skeeves didn't want you starting school until next week."

Star waved a hand in dismissal. "Oh, don't worry about it, Marco. It's been great! Your mom is so nice, she showed me tell-a-vision, where you could watch stories, and then she showed me that she can clean your home by herself! She doesn't even need servants, it's so cool! And then, _and then_ she took me to the _SUPER-_ market: an _entire_ store filled with any food you could ask for!"

Star wasn't even out of breath, and she still had a slew of amazing things she wanted to tell Marco about, but he asked her with a cute, quirky smile, "You really think all that stuff is cool?"

"'Cool?' I think it's _great!"_ Star shot both fists into the air. "I love Earth! I love living here with your family!"

Marco said nothing more, he just smiled warmly. "And I hope you love these nachos!" he said with a titter.

 _He's such a dork,_ Star thought with a fluttering in her stomach. She remembered what the nachos represented, and said with certainty and joy, "I haven't tried them and I already do!"

Moments later, the oven made a beeping sound and Marco's eyes went alight. "Are you ready?" he questioned, face serious as Sam as he deftly slid each hand into a mitten.

Star straightened up, clasping her hands together. "I was _born_ ready!" And she meant that literally.

Marco's back was to her, yet she could feel the heat from the oven as he retrieved the dish. "All right, Star..." he began, turning. "Feast your eyes on _this_!"

* * *

 **Happy Wholesome Week, fellow fans! I hope you enjoy my contributions!**


	2. Parents - Just Dance

_**Day 2: Parents - The Royals and the Diazes being dorks.**_

* * *

A large hand tenderly clasped Angela Diaz's shoulder. It was comforting as it was familiar. "Angie, darling, what is the matter?"

Her response was prompt. "Just the dishes!" A little too prompt.

Her husband hummed, thoughtfully. He was smart, but even a fool could tell something was awry. "They look clean enough to me, but then again I do not know much about dishes!" He laughed heartily.

Angie would join him, finding her beloved's amusement to be contagious. She just forced a chuckle. "Mm, but you can scrub a canvas with paint!" she chirped, then listed, quieter, "I know dishes though, and vacuuming, and dusting, and cooking..." until she trailed off into a little sigh, before resuming her plate-scrubbing.

She did not know how Rafael would respond, she did not have time to dwell on it before a pair of lips pressed against her temple, making Angie hum lovingly before he came up beside her, draping one of his massive arms around her shoulders.

He said in a low voice that made her shiver, "And let's not forget, you are a _great_ dancer."

Angie turned and beamed to him a rueful smile - her Rafael was amazing, but he did not understand. "I don't think Queen Butterfly is much of a dancer, or a cooker, cleaner... Oh! Why did you and King River have to set up this playdate?"

"We-"

Angie moaned before planting her face into her husband's broad chest. "I'm sorry, sweetie! I'm just so nervous about spending the day with her! She isn't anything like Star, I don't know how to act around royalty!"

"And neither do I! King River does not appreciate art like we do, but we get along with him just fine!" Gently, Rafael peeled her away from him - he looked down upon her with loving, brown eyes. "You act like yourself, that is what you do. You act like yourself, and I am certain Queen Moon will like you."

Angie smiled, hearing her husband's words of comfort. Although she could not bring herself to overcome her worries, she nodded anyway.

* * *

When she first met Queen Moon Butterfly, the woman carried herself in a way that oozed confidence - the measured steps, her back flat as a wall, hands poised before her. There was an air about Moon Butterfly, one that compelled Angela to lower her head in respect.

To be greeted at her own front door by the Queen of Mewni, who wore her hair down, sporting a baby-blue polo and white shorts to match, it was a sight she never expected to see.

"Angela," Moon greeted, wearing a polite little smile. "It's good to see you again."

Angie smiled and bowed her head, "Queen-I, I mean, my Queen... Your Grace, hello, hi!" She waved.

Amused, Moon made a calming gesture with her hand. "I am not your Queen, Angela, nor am I one in this dimension. Here, I am simply Moon."

"Of course!" Angie already felt an immense weight lifted from her shoulders, knowing the queen was as laid-back as her daughter. "Well, come in, come in!"

"My thanks," Moon bowed her head before entering the Diaz home. Despite her appearance, Angie noticed the queen still walked with measured steps, and there was a stiffness in her shoulders.

 _She must be nervous,_ Angie thought. It took only a moment of thought before the lightbulb went off in her head. "Wait right here!"

Angie ran off, leaving a fairly puzzled Moon to watch as the Earth-woman skipped over to the stereo against the wall and press a couple buttons. From the speakers came clashing symbols and snapping drums, backed by the smooth rift of a saxophone.

 _"Come on, bay-beh!"_ belted Chubby Checker. " _Let's do the twist!"_

 _"Come on, bay-beh! Let's do the twist!"_

 _"Take me by my little hand! ...And go, like THIS!"_

Angie let the music and the memories carry herself across the living room, sliding her feet over to where Moon Butterfly stood, still perplexed.

"Do you not dance, Moon?" Angie called over the music, twisting her hips to the beat.

"I just haven't heard this sort of music before!" the queen replied, a shy smile growing on her face. "I haven't danced in years though! Not to mention I do not know how in the style of Earthlings, I would look foolish!"

"I love foolish! Come on!" Without awaiting a reply, Angie grabbed Moon Butterfly by the hand, and together with Chubby Checker she showed her how to 'Twist.'

Moon was awkward, clumsy, and she bumped into her dance partner a few times but, after many assurances, she felt comfortable enough to laugh at her failings alongside Angie Diaz.

Angie, meanwhile, forgot she was dancing in her living room with a woman who ruled a kingdom, won wars, and spawned a wonderful future-daughter-in-law.

They didn't even notice Star and Marco come home from school. Stumbling upon this... spectacle... Marco quietly walked up the stairs to his room. Star followed, after lingering for one second longer on her mother.

She was _dancing._

She was having _fun_.

"Thanks Dad," she whispered.

* * *

 **Dorky, awkward parents are the best. I hope something like this happens in the show! I think Angie would really help Moon let her hair down.**


End file.
